


Obsessed

by AstridPheonix



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPheonix/pseuds/AstridPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has had enough. He wants her so badly but she will never let him take her. He decides to take matters into his own hands whether Emma likes it or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or any of the characters mentioned.

"Hello Emma." Ken Tanaka said as he watched her walk home from the school. "I see you don't have a ride. I'd be glad to drop you off." He said excitedly.

"Oh, no thank you Ken. I'm fine walking."She replied in that voice Ken thought of whenever he had sex with a random prostitute.

"No, please. It would be my pleasure." He insisted.

"Well, okay it can't hurt." Sighed Emma as she finally gave in.

Ken smiled. Now no one whould know what happened to her. She would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ken you missed the turn." Emma said confused.

Ken said nothing. 

"Ken let me out now." Cried Emma, growing more frightened by the minute.

Ken finally stopped at an old abandoned barn. Hours away from anywhere. He looked over at Emma who was shaking uncontrollably with fear.He smiled at her and reached over to rub her thigh.

"Ken! Stop, PLEASE!" Emma begged as her began to rub her panties while he took off both their seat belts. Ken was now fully erect. His penis was a large bulge beneath his pants. He got out of the car and dragged Emma out with him. She fought desperately to get away but she was no match for a football coach.

He dragged her inside the barn where there was a bed with straps attached to it. Sex Toys were displayed on a table next to the bed. Ken pinned Emma down and strapped her arms to the bed. He carefully began taking off her clothes.

"KEN! NO PLEASE DON'T!" Emma screamed once they were both fully undressed. She looked delicious. Lying there helpleesly. Tears streaming down her face.

He ingnored her pleads and climbed on top of her. His penis wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. Either way Emma was a virgin and even a finger was very painful. He lower his head and licked her vagina.

Emma moaned in pleasure but continued to plead for him to stop. She had no idea what his teeth cleaning routine was like and she could catch a disease! He stuck his tounge in and sucked up all her juice.

"Are you ready baby?" Ken crooned as he teased her folds with a viberator. Emma couldn't reply because of the ball gag in her mouth. Without warning he stuck his entire index finger in her. 

She screamed through the gag and jerked wildly at the straps restraining her. She sobbed from the pain as he added another finger. He scissored his fingers inside of her and she screamed louder than she thought was possible. He smiled and removed his fingers. It was time to claim her once and for all.

He positioned himself right in front of her hole. All at once he pounded into her. Emma couldn't even control her body from all the pain shooting through her. She writhed around and sobbed as Ken continued to violently pound into her. There was a loud smacking sound as his balls slammed into her. 

He groaned and yelled as he came in her. He sighed as Emma quietly sobbed. He took the gag out and kissed her as he rubbed her breasts. He quickly slammed his entire length into her mouth while she recovered from the kiss. Ken was hardly able to move. Her mouth felt so good around him. 

Emma was almost passed out when he finally pulled out. He gave her a few seconds to recover before coming in her mouth and holding it closed.

"Swallow." He demanded.

Emma was revolted. She felt bile rising in her throat. She tagged and pleaded with her eyes but Ken didnt seem sane. Finally she swallowed.

"Good girl." He crooned. He dressed himself and left leaving Emma alone still strapped to the bed.


End file.
